


In the dead of night

by perseveration



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"А дальше все заволакивает тяжелая пелена пьяного сна. После которого он проснется завтра, с больной гудящей головой, отвратительным чувством во рту и уверенностью, что это все - идиотский бред."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dead of night

Это был самый обычный день. Они просто плыли вперед, туда, куда уткнулась носом "Жемчужина", и где вода срасталась с небом, прошивая его своими нитями. А теперь настала самая обычная ночь, в которой плеск волн убаюкивал "Жемчужину", а она передавала свой покой уснувшей мертвым сном команде. Стоял тот час, который называют in the dead of night - мертвое время, когда ночь глубока, словно высохший темный колодец, а рассвет так далек, что кажется нереальным. И только один человек на корабле разрушал призрачной ночи ее видения - Капитан Джек Воробей не спал.

Оплетенный тугим коконом одиночества, погруженный в тяжелый дурман алкоголя, он сидел в (КАК это называтся), распластавшись на грубом деревянном стуле и сжимая в руке, словно якорь, свисающую до пола бутылку. В эту ночь ром был его единственным спутником, другом и собеседником. Постоянно сменяя наряды бутылок, он преданно следовал за ним повсеместно, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждую мысль - внятно произнести хоть что-нибудь Джек не мог уже давно. Но вот мысли - мысли цветистым хороводом проворно летели сквозь него одна за другой. И каждая, словно колючая ветка, легко и едва заметно, больно царапала его, словно на взмыленном скакуне, пущенном во весь опор, он несся сквозь густой, усеянный шипами кустарник. И не было выхода, и не было спасенья...

Но вот все остановилось и, словно Ангелы на Небесах сжалились над ним, бешеная скачка прекратилась. Сознание, истерзавшее себя и наконец капитулировавшее, уступило свое место грезам. И он начал вспоминать...

Вспоминать их последний раз, последнее тайное свидание в такую же обычную ночь, в этот же мертвый час, когда он овладел Уиллом в этой самой комнате.  
Как тот проскальзывает в дверь, бесшумно закрывает ее за собой и уверенным, каким-то обреченным шагом движется к нему вокруг стола. Как он останавливается рядом, и Джек отодвигается от карты и откидывается на спинку стула. Как Уилл наклоняется и стягивает сначала один сапог, а следом за ним - другой. Как его руки, загоревшие на солнце и загрубевшие от морской соли, начинают - не торопясь, но и не медля - расплетать веревку на жилете, потом исчезают за спиной и стягивают жилет с плеч, вслед за чем появляются вновь и быстрым движением распахивают на груди рубаху. Как эти же руки опускаются ниже, развязывают пояс на штанах, расстегивают их и наконец легко сбрасывают на пол, где те змеями свиваются вокруг его ног.

И тогда Джек наклоняется и, легко касаясь рукой его кожи, не сожженной солнцем здесь и все еще светящейся жемчугом, начинает медленно целовать его колено, неторопливо поднимаясь выше, двигаясь к внутренней стороне бедра, где сияние жемчуга особенно сильно, и наконец погружаясь носом в завитки волос в промежности. Уилл пока сдерживает себя, лишь его дыхание становится глубже и он пристально следит за Джеком - тому не обязательно поднимать голову, он чувствует на себе этот взгляд.

Джек сознательно избегает прикасаться к члену Уилла, уже напряженно поднявшемуся ему навстречу. Он хочет, чтобы мальчишка ждал, чтобы он думал о том, за чем пришел сюда, чтобы был готов и страстно желал того, что Джек собирается с ним проделать. Поэтому он лишь продолжает целовать волнистые волосы и, медленно пробираясь губами все выше, скоро переходит на упругий живот, ныряет языком в пупок, с нажимом проводит по его стенкам. Дыхание Уилла, глубокое и сбившееся, на мгновение замирает и на это сильное движение языком он реагирует первым стоном, приглушенным и протяжным.

Джек улыбается сам себе. Все еще не поднимая головы, он обхватывает руками бедра юноши, уверенно передвигает его и прислоняет к столу. Опускаясь на колени, следует за ним. Еще один стон срывается с губ Уилла, он опирается руками о столешницу и запрокидывает голову назад, когда Джек, сразу глубоко, берет его в рот. Джеку нравится член Уилла, его твердость и удивительная нежность кожи, нравится податливость, которую обретает тело юноши, когда страсть захлестывает его, нравятся стоны, звуки, которые он издает, и напряженные пальцы, судорожно гладящие его по голове. Уилл все больше распаляется, открываясь навстречу его губам, Джеку не нужно поднимать лицо, чтобы убедиться, что он опять смотрит на него, то закрывая, то вновь открывая глаза. Наконец его рука исчезает, Уилл откидывается назад и в воздухе трепещет его сдавленный вскрик.

Джек не торопится подниматься, он слизывает теплую сперму до последней капли, прислушивается к тяжелому дыханию юноши, к тому, как оно постепенно выравнивается, становясь тише. Уилл не двигается, не уходит - он все еще хочет, все еще ждет. И тогда Джек медленно поднимается на ноги, корпусом прижимая Уилла к столу, заставляя того обнять себя, подхватывает его снизу и усаживает на стол. Снимает с себя его руки, заставляя его вновь опереться о столешницу, смазывает палец его спермой и осторожно проводит им липкую линию по бедру юноши, двигаясь снаружи внутрь. Уилл раздвигает ноги, открываясь ему, позволяя двигаться туда, куда он хочет, его дыхание снова становится глубоким и на губах, боясь сорваться, замирают стоны.

Таким он ему нравится, именно таким он сводит его с ума, заставляя вновь и вновь совершать те самые "благородные поступки". И поэтому Джек не может больше тянуть. Он быстро развязывает пояс и расстегивает штаны. Одно движение и они сваливаются, являя Уиллу его мощную эрекцию (ну что за слово!), и у Джека резко щемит в груди, когда в подрагивающем свете свечей он замечает легкий румянец, растекшийся по его щекам. Но он давит в себе предательское желание обнять и прижать мальчишку к себе, а вместо этого легко закидывает его ноги себе на плечи - сначала одну, потом другую. Уилл ложится на стол, опираясь на локти, не сводя с него блестящих волнением глаз. Его обнаженная грудь, омываемая пеной рубахи, влажно блестит в желтом сумраке комнаты, высоко поднимаясь с каждым глубоким вдохом.

Джек смазывает два пальца его спермой, смешанной со своей слюной, тяжело смотрит ему в лицо и глухо произносит:  
\- Распусти волосы.  
Уилл повинуется, слегка приподнимаясь, одной рукой распуская ленту на волосах и вытягивая ее. Черная лента кружится, льнет к его руке, и стремясь ей вслед по плечам расплескивается каскад шелковистых волос. Непроизвольно мотнув головой, он вновь ложится, на этот раз растягиваясь на столе, глядя на Джека снизу вверх и ожидая того, что тот будет с ним делать.

А Джек проникает в него пальцем - сначала одним, сразу глубоко, и почти тут же вторым, начиная растягивать узкое кольцо ануса. Он не сводит глаз с распростертого Уилла - от этого зрелища невозможно оторваться. Как только первый палец оказывается внутри, тот отворачивается, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь дугой вверх, и пламя свечей колеблется, ловя дрожащий тихий стон. Вслед за которым устремляется еще один, громче, когда к первому пальцу прибавляется второй. Уилл, сам того не сознавая, начинает гладить себя, его темные от загара пальцы выводят замысловатые линии на животе, затем на груди, задерживаются на нежных светлых сосках, твердеющих от этих прикосновений, поднимаются по шее и наконец теряются в разметавшихся по карте волосах. Набухает и вновь распрямляется между ног его прекрасный член. Юноша громко стонет, когда в нем оказывается еще одни палец Джека, проводит рукой по лицу, ныряя пальцем между приоткрытыми губами, кусая его и посасывая. Облизывает его языком и проводит влажную дорожку по подбородку, по шее, вновь спускаясь к груди.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Джек вытаскивает из него пальцы и слышит громкий вздох. Распахнутые глаза Уилла с напряженным ожиданием впиваются в него, прекрасная грудь бурно вздымается от тяжелого дыхания. Но Джек, не обращая на все это внимания, тут же заменяет свои пальцы членом, из последних сил сдерживаясь и вводя его медленно и осторожно. Он сам не понимает - не хочет даже думать об этом - откуда взялась вся эта нежность к мальчишке, но причинить тому боль - последнее, чего он желает этой ночью.

Уилл вновь закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову и стонет. Он все еще сдерживается, чтобы не кричать, но стоны, слетающие с пересохших полураскрытых губ, становятся все громче. Рубашка сбивается, волнами растекаясь по карте, и когда Уилл вновь и вновь двигает головой, его волосы прибоем омывают изображенные на карте материки, топят острова и целые архипелаги. На руках, широко раскинутых по сторонам, судорожно подергиваются напряженные пальцы, тщетно пытась найти хоть что-нибудь, за что можно было бы уцепиться. Ему явно больно, несмотря на всю осторожность Джека, которая понемногу изменяет тому.

Чтобы проникнуть как можно глубже, Джек подхватывает Уилла снизу и поднимает себе навстречу, на что тот реагирует первым вскриком - робким, приглушенным, тут же теряющемся среди протяжных стонов. Но по мере того, как толчки становятся все сильнее и Джек наращивает их темп, криков становится все больше, и вот уже Уилл начинает в агонии повторять его имя. Он ничего не говорит во время секса - совсем как портовая проститутка, но Джек может быть уверен, что, как портовая проститутка, он никогда не перепутает имени - и это первое и последнее проявление интимности в их отношениях.

Чувствуя приближение финала, Джек наклоняется, хватает Уилла за руку и кладет ее на возбужденный член юноши, который тот покорно начинает ласкать, двигая рукой в такт толчкам мужчины. Джек толкает его все сильнее, все больше распаляясь от вида юноши, быстро водящего рукой по самому себе, стонущего и вновь и вновь выкрикивающего его имя, и наконец кончает первым. Уиллу тоже остается совсем немного: всего несколько движений рукой снизу вверх, и полупрозрачная струя выстреливает из него, обрызгивая руку и растекаясь по животу и промежности. Переводя дыхание, Джек молча смотрит на него, пока тот не отпускает себя и не открывает глаза.

А дальше все заволакивает тяжелая пелена пьяного сна. После которого он проснется завтра, с больной гудящей головой, отвратительным чувством во рту и уверенностью, что это все - идиотский бред.


End file.
